The invention relates to a radiator grille arrangement for a vehicle, which comprises at least one support frame surrounding a primary air inlet, a number of closure flaps which are mounted for rotation around a flap rotation axis between a closed position and an open position, wherein flap levers are moulded or formed on the closure flaps, the flap levers being operatively connected to a sliding bolt, and an actuating drive for positioning the closure flaps.
Such a radiator grille arrangement for a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2011 103 585 A1. The radiator grille arrangement has a support frame which surrounds a primary air inlet, having at least one flap row which has several adjacent flaps, wherein the flaps are able to be adjusted between an open position to open an inlet section of the primary air inlet allocated to the respective flap rows and a closed position to close this inlet section. The flaps thereby have at least one respective flap lever which is mounted for pivoting around a flap pivot axis of the respective flap. A sliding bolt is also provided which is arranged on the support frame in a bidirectionally adjustable manner and which is drive-connected to at least one flap lever per flap of the flap row allocated to the sliding bolt, wherein the support frame additionally has an actuating drive to adjust the flaps between the open position and the closed position. A positioning results for the actuating drive when the actuating drive is drive-connected to at least one drive lever which is mounted for rotation around a drive rotation axis, when the drive lever rotation axis has an angle of inclination with respect to the flap pivot axes of the flaps of the respective flap row and when the drive lever is drive-connected to the sliding bolt or to one of the flap levers via a coupling device, which is tolerant with respect to the angle of inclination.
Moreover, a radiator grille arrangement for a motor vehicle front part of a motor vehicle is known from DE 10 2008 049 228 A1 which comprises a plurality of air passage openings which can be closed at least substantially by means of at least one flap element of a flap arrangement. The at least one flap element is thereby mounted for pivoting around an associated flap axis, wherein the at least one flap element is able to be pivoted between a closed position, in which it closes an allocated air passage opening, and an open position, in which it completely releases an allocated air passage opening.
The object of the invention is to specify an improved radiator grille arrangement for a vehicle compared to prior art.
A radiator grille arrangement for a vehicle comprises at least one support frame surrounding a primary air inlet, a number of closure flaps which are mounted for rotation around a flap rotation axis between a closed position and an open position, wherein flap levers are moulded or formed on the closure flaps, the flap levers being operatively connected to a sliding bolt, and an actuating drive for positioning the closure flaps. According to the invention, a flap frame is provided for receiving the closure flaps, the sliding bolt and the actuating drive, wherein the flap frame is formed in two parts and is able to be attached to the support frame of a radiator shield in a non-positive, positive and/or firmly bonded manner.
As a result of the closure flaps, the sliding bolt and the actuating drive being arranged on the flap frame, these components are all able to be arranged on a component such that handling during the production of the radiator grille arrangement is facilitated.
In addition, the flap frame serves as a painting means for coating the closure flaps, wherein further handling of the closure flaps after the painting process is no longer required since the closure flaps are already arranged on the flap frame. As such, at least the risk of damage to the coating of the closure flaps and the support frame are advantageously reduced.
Exemplary embodiments of the invention are illustrated in greater detail below by means of subsequent drawings.